


just one night

by sniffie



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Attempt at angst, Fluff and Angst, Hanging Out, M/M, SOFT GAYS, Sneaking Out, just two gays being soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 18:06:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18555010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sniffie/pseuds/sniffie
Summary: Will and Nico sneak out of camp to hang out, just for one night.





	just one night

**Author's Note:**

> so this is my piss poor attempt at angst. it's my first time writing it so i'm hoping it's ok. i highly doubt i did the characters justice, but my god do i miss my boys  
> edit: 200 reads !!!!!!! thank you guys so much !!!!!!!

Nico’s hands brushed against Will’s when he walked out of his cabin that night. They should have been sleeping, but Will missed the pale ravenette, enough so that he would dare break the rules.

   Nico’s tired eyes had softened when they reached a secluded spot just on the outskirts of camp. They had gazed at each other, and Nico smiled.

   Will took Nico’s hand and kissed it, grinning at how cheesy this all was, like a coming-of-age teenage chick flick, meant to entertain and nothing more. Meant to be a mindless enjoyment and not something to be dwelled on. But this moment was more than that. It was cheesy, yes, but it was what they liked, and it was what they got.

   They stayed quiet for a few minutes, but it wasn’t uncomfortable. The silence that hung in the air wasn’t thick, and they both knew that if one of them wanted to talk it wouldn’t cause anything.

   At this moment, they were safe.

   “How are you feeling?” Nico nearly whispered. Will turned his head slightly to look at him.

   “I’m alright. Why do you ask?”

   Nico shrugged. “You seem...sad, I guess.” He gripped Will’s hand tighter. “You don’t smile as often anymore. Are you sure you’re fine?”

   Will nodded, ruffling Nico’s hair. “You worry too much, darling.”

   Nico huffed and slapped his hand away, flustered at the use of the pet name. Will knew how much Nico despised it, but it was such a nice nickname for the loveliest boy in camp. “Sorry, baby, but you know how much I love you.”

   Nico was blushing now. Gods did he hate those pet names, but secretly, he adored them. He loved it when Will called him _Darling_ and _Love_ and _Baby_. Will knew it too, and that’s why he could say it without worry.

   “How are things at Camp Jupiter?”

   Nico shook his head and huffed a laugh. “Things are fine like they always are. They’re more secure there than we are here.”

   Will smiled at that. Nico’s humor was pessimistic, but he made a good point. “We really were dealt the worst cards, huh?”

   Nico shook his head again, smiling now. “Y’know,” Will started, “now that we’re on the topic of cards, would you care to play me a game of Mythomagic?”

   Nico recoiled and snatched his hand away from Will. “My gods, Will, are you serious? What are we, four?”

   Will pouted.

   But Nico will not be deterred.

   It was a silent battle. Nico with his glare and Will with his pout. It went on for a few minutes, but to them, it seemed like hours.

   In the end, Nico agreed to play _one_ game with Will _later_. Right now, this was their alone time. Their alone time to relax.

   Will looked across the grass, still wet with faint mist. The sun was rising. They needed to get back soon.

   “Why haven’t you let go yet?”

   Will frowned. “Let go of what?”

   “Of me.”

   Will looked down at their hands, intertwined again. His eyes grew heavy, and his heart heavier. “I miss you.” It was quiet, almost silent. He didn’t want to break this, didn’t want Nico to leave him again. He wanted him here, wanted him by his side. He wanted to be able to hold Nico and tell him how much he loved him, how much he adored him.

   But it was useless.

   “You need to let me go soon, Will. We can’t keep doing this.” There was reluctance in his voice, and that was what almost broke Will. Nico wanted to stay, too. He wanted to be by Will’s side. He wanted to be held and be told how much Will loved and _adored_ him.

   Will leaned down and dragged Nico with him. They laid on the grass and stared at each other. Their hands were still holding on, Will now having a death grip.

   “Just let me have this.”

   The sun was rising. The time flew away. The warmth was creeping up the grass, slowly making its way to the couple.

   “Just let me be here with you.”

   The sun had touched Nico’s leg, and he was fading. He gave a small smile before leaning in and kissing Will on the cheek.

   “Just one night.”

   Nico was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading. i'm tagging this as a oneshot, but if it really comes to it, i might turn this into a multi chapter oneshot fic.
> 
> here's my [tumblr](https://sniffiewrites.tumblr.com/) in case anyone wants to chat. my asks are open and you're free to dm me


End file.
